twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bill94545/Trouble in Forks
Edward i think its time we help Charlie have u heard about all the meth labs that are poping up all around Forks ? Yes Bella there not hard to find the scent is eveywhere now something need to be done before more attention comes here to Forks and us .Yes i agree and i don't want Charlie getting hurt over this .These drug dealer can be dangerous and we need to step in before it gets worse .Charlie has only one other cop that can help him ,so we should help out and get rid of the danger around here i'm sure i can get Jacob and the pack to helps us too.Ok i will go to La push and talk with Sam and Jacob and see what can be done.Ok cool Edward Nessie and i will stop by and see Charlie and see whats going on at the police station.As Nissie and i come thur the door Charlie is sureprized to see us ,Hi Nessie come to gram pa Nissies runs to charlie and is in his waiting arms in secounds it fun to see how Nissie has Charlie and most everyone else wrapped around her fingers she so easy to love it makes me smile .Bella everything ok ? Yeah dad everythings great Nissie and i were just passing by thought we'd stop by and say hi. Well i'm glad you did hows my son inlaw ? what he up to ? Oh Edwards doing fine he says hi he and Carlisle are working hard at the clnic at La Push .Well thats very good of them both to helpout over there i'm so happy that Edward is working with Carlisle to become a doctor .Yeah dad i think so to Nissie and i are very proud of him hes doing so well there .Dad let me ask you a qustion about the stories with all the meth laps spring up around here ? Yes they seem to be moving in on us from Seattle they know there aren't alot of law inforcement to stop them here in and around of Forks .If it gets anyworse i may have to call the FBI and or the DEA for help busting these laps that are spring up around here last thing we need around here is drugs of any kind .Wow dad FBI DEA is it really getting to be that bad ?Oh yeah just the othe day a hiker was shot at in the woods not to far from here seems he walk near one of those meth laps he was lucky he wasn't hit .Yes that does sound bad what did you do about it ? took a drive out there found what was left of the lap the drug dealer had moved on but there was sure a mess to clean up out there.I did find so shell caseing someone was doing some shooting out there.dad you need to more careful I know Bella i always am you know that. Good dad i don't want to see you get hurt ! An hour later Edward and i meet back home he says the pack can and will help us out with the meth laps .Thats good newsI'll tell Edward now whats are next move ?Jacob Seth and Leah will seach the woods north of Forks for any scent of labs there Jasper Emment and i will pay any labs there avisit and put them out of business for good .Ok good our planning is comming together i say to Edward ,he looks at me and says your not going any where near any danger Bella and thats final !Oh Edward you know that i am and will go with your and your brothers so lets not make a big deal out this our family is here to protect forks and everyone in town from these drug dealer me included. So get use to the idea i'm not a weak human anylonger i'm a Cullen now its time i start acting like one . At our house that night we have afamily meeting to make aplan to deal with the meth laps around Forks.It there Edward again tells us all that i should stay behind to my surprize Emment and Jasper agree with me and think i should go also then Edward agreed also then it was done .Ok then whats the plan i ask?Well the first meth lap we find will take down the drug dealers and call Charlie to come clean them up after were done .Were not going to kill them Edward are we ? No Bella Carlisle will knock them out with some drugs and weak up in jail this way on one gets hurt and goodby to the meth laps and all the trouble that comes with them .Ok good when do we get started ? Its then Jacob shows up in wolf form and tells Edward they have found three laps so far and there easy to find and off we go Carleste Emment jasper Edward and me .Its not hard to find the first one the scent is strong and before they know what hit them there taken down in secounds all tied up and ready for jail we leave the drugs next to them so when Charlie find then in the morning they all will be going to jail for alongtime.All three meth labs were shut down last night .Charlie was so suprized about 7 drug dealers he had to put in his jail.Thank god the state police will be picking the dealers up and taken out of Forks for good . Category:Blog posts